


lethophobia

by worry



Series: honeybees [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Episode: s02e22 There’s No Place Like Plrtz Glrb, Introspection, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Pylea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worry/pseuds/worry
Summary: Angel’s hands are stained.Lorne looks so different when he is empty.





	lethophobia

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Camellia- my destiny is in your hands
> 
>  _the fear of forgetting_ , or: angel's thoughts when he believes lorne has been beheaded in pylea.

 

Another person is dead because of Angel, and it’s - it’s not - it’s not another person. The bodies fall faceless into his mind, the blood drained into a muddy ground - there have been so many breaks, such decomposition, that his mind is a garden of dead bodies, hair growing like roses and fingernails sprouting from the ground. In the sky: a soft hum, a soft scream. A loud scream, that is slowly scuffed out. He wants to remember it all, to wear every bone on his back, wants. The reality:

 

Another person is dead because of Angel and it’s not another person. He is - he  _ was -  _ bright, a light in the depth-darkness of Los Angeles. Lorne looked like a constellation, glimmers of hope reflected in the sky with no screaming, petals being blown into the air. What does hope  _ look  _ like? Hope looks like this: green and flowering, with an - an  _ angelic  _ voice.

 

Angel was fond of him; there was something blossoming between the two of them, a song yet to be written. It had no words and every word, the softness of possibility moving in motion. Lorne has - had, had - such a purity to him, an innocence. He has lived in this world, in the pits of Pylea and the sleeplessness of Los Angeles, and he remains - remained - remains - remained -  _ innocent,  _ untouched. To be innocent, to be blessed - Angel’s hands are stained.

 

Lorne looks so different when he is empty.  The joy has been cut from him, along with the rest of his body, happiness flowing from the shell. Angel has seen too many things, carries too many wounds; another person is dead because of Angel, another world destroyed. Angel thinks of the people he loves as galaxies: celestial, complex, beautiful -  _ finite.  _ Beauty is finite, and the malevolent lives on.

 

His eyes open abruptly, and Angel moves back; he thinks, momentarily, about infinity, and then about love.

**Author's Note:**

> it's short but i'm trying to write something once a day! pls kudos + comment if u enjoyed! :)


End file.
